pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Snowman SC
Just wanted to note that i know there are many other Damage Dealer variants that are not listed. Figured it would be pointless to list more then 2 or 3. MiaMissesHer600 17:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Pointless, three SF heroes and two monk henchies are more than effective--TahiriVeila 18:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :and...why are the ele's missing rodgorts Falrach 18:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea. --God Kamil 19:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind posting an reasonable clear time to be expected when using this build? --Supernick530 22:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is pointless. 8 man build to clear snowman lolwut? You can get 10 minute clears h/h. Life Guardian 23:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well to some it might be pointless but to others wishing to farm the Chest and lots of Delver points in under 6 minutes it could be useful. Fun little build to run with guildees to kill some time (spoken from experience) MiaMissesHer600 04:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha just run some Necro SF bars for unlimited energy and minions, 2 healer henchie and the fire hero and you can do like 10 minutes like Life said. Same points, same chest drops, all in hardmode. Zedone2 04:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) you only have to kill frosty's group iirc--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :But you do snowman for the rep, not the chest. Life Guardian 05:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Kilroy whats his face (guy who gives the quest) has to make it to the chest room as well. otherwise Permas would just run there, kill Frosty and farm the hell outta the chest. So a full clear is almost required. and YES it CAN and is EASILY done with Heroes, my point in making this build was not to degrade your heroes, but to emphasize how much faster this is (almost half the time) with all players. There i've said my piece. ::by the way, why no porogons? 3-4 spikers should be more then sufficient when they spike with Rodgorts->Searing Flames while under BUH and EBSoH. Falrach 06:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, Porogon, or say you need atleast 3 SF with 12-10-8 atts Fire-ES-Command and have them take Fall Back! That should do it. They could even bring There's Nothing To Fear! Even with no points in Leadership, 3 Eles can keep it up for 12 seconds, which should be more than long enough to spike down a group and relieve some pressure. It'd have to be the SF eles since the other toons are reliant on a secondary profession. Bring EoE on ranger? ^ + bring summon spirits to move it.--Chieftain Alex 15:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also possible: bring Panic mesmer for snowmen. [ chaos storm + panic + cry of pain + mistrust = mostly dead snowman.]--Chieftain Alex 15:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) MoR caller srsly. makes Searing Flames ALOT better.--[[User:Syncretic|'Syn']][[User talk:Syncretic|'cretic']] 20:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I think you guys are making this more complicated then it needs to be. Why not just take 8 eles with a shadowstep and some PBAoE fire spells and just spike them out? 10:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Because snowmen all cast at a range...So if you just shadow step in, and they haven't been bunched up yet, you can only hit 1 or 2 at a time...--XdaC 11:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) (Reset Indent) why would you use MoR? Just have someone cast EBSoH then BUH->Rodgorts invocation->Searing Flames for maximum dmg. maybe throw in meteors or wutever to finish off. Stolen Speed caller that drops EBSoH would prolly be pretty pro for halving all eles cast times. actually....lemme change page Falrach 13:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Tank Even tough i disagree with this team build because you can do it on henchies, why not have an Any/Assassin Tank with: And have another spiker, and put balth on it for energy. Zedone2 23:31, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like the idea of the SF tank better than the war tank. Only 1 less direct damage reduction, no spells cast on tank, and shroud of distress hands in a little regen assuming the health gets down to 50% at all. Might also be able to sneak in a team buff or something since you don't require the entire bar to be able to tank. S F I R 03:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sin tanks kinda get raped in snowmans.....Hidden rock ftw! Falrach 05:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Falrach is right. Hidden Rock knocks down and DAZES! That's the only reason Warriors are the tanks here, they dont need enchants to tank. And yes, you can easily H/H it. But with this team build, you can easily clear it in <6 minutes (HM) compared to 15 minutes with H/H. ::::Oh yeah haha i forgot about daze. Zedone2 22:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Uhhh hidden rock is a glyph which affects the next snowball, and since snowball is a spell, wouldnt SF stop that? S F I R 02:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Na, i just tested and they use snowballs as its normal attack, so SF doesnt stop the glyph from hittin you so you can still get dazed. Zedone2 03:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh that kinda sucks. At least it sounded like a good idea right? :P 03:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Not really much point The point in this is saving time, correct? Well I think the time it takes shouting "GLF: Tank, SF Nukers, Disrupt Ele, Bonder for snowman SC" is going to be a long, long time! Also, is there actually any proof of these 6 minute runs? For now, I'll stick to H/H since it's doable in 10 mins: http://img706.imageshack.us/img706/766/gw645.jpg Sorry the nec is covered, his bar is 16 Death 9 or 10 Domination (for 8 second Panic bp I think) rest in SR Lloyd 08:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mark of Rodgort? Maybe bring Mark of Rodgort on one Ele and use a fire bow with the barrage-ranger. This will spread burning aswell. Sense148 09:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC)